Kaoru
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: The Hoshikawa siblings were separated from their parents as Dr. and Mrs. Hoshikawa were trying to revive planet Shidon. This had dampened Empress Medor's plans of destroying all the planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Now, 20 years later they became Earth Ta
1. Dr Hoshikawa's Children

Dr. Hoshikawa's Children  
  
It had been said that 20 years ago, Dr. and Mrs. Hoshikawa was separated from their children. Gaku, Ken, Kazumi, Fumiya, and Remi. They were reared by a robot name Arthur G6. Their father invented the Five Robo, Fiveman Defense Suits, and several weapons to be able to fight Empress Medor's Zone Force. Empress Medor started destroying the worlds in the Milky Way Galaxy about a hundred or more years ago to have immortality. I think she had succeeded but there's still our world, Genova and Dr. Hoshikawa's Planet Earth. Planet Genova was attacked by the Zone when I was 16 years of age then and that was 4 years ago on Earth's time. But there were many survivors and most of them are warrior scientists who had been out of the planet to discover new worlds, thus meeting Dr. Hoshikawa who had forewarned my father about the impending attack of the Zone. We had tried to arm ourselves but the Zone had been very strong. So we've just evacuated from our world, bringing the most people that we could. Dr. Hoshikawa had created a weapon for the robot he had created on Planet Earth and they had been selecting someone to be sent to Planet Earth but it shouldn't be Dr. Hoshikawa or Mrs. Hoshikawa as it would be dangerous for them and they were helping us survive. My father, the Emperor of Genova was about to decide to send Iyasu to Planet Earth but I ran away with the Space Ship, the weapon and Dr. Hoshikawa and Mrs. Hoshikawa's message with a letter telling my father that I want to live on Planet Earth and it would do them better not to go on looking for me.  
  
When I first came here, I saw the Fiveman fighting with Shubalie. I know Shubalie. I had met him when I was about to escape from our planet. At that time I was in Skyborg University. Our university is said to produce the planet's greatest batch of soldiers. Then the whole university was called to service and as I was to go aboard the space shuttle Shubalie face me. I was wearing a soldier's uniform so he couldn't have known I was Princess Kaoru. I wasn't able to defeat him totally after all he was known to be the Galaxy's greatest swordsman. But my fellow students helped me. Some of them died because of that. I wasn't able to face my enemy despite the fact that I was held to be the best swordsman in the university. 


	2. Moody Older Brother

Moody Older Brother  
  
"Shubalie! We meet again!" I said then raised my laser sword. I attacked forward. He hadn't expected that. His technique hadn't changed but I knew I've improved. Then my arm got wounded. But I continued to fight him. There were still some monsters and the Zone's force. One of the Fiveman rushed forward to help me off Shubalie and he succeeded and I fainted in his arms.  
  
It was a man's face I first saw but as I blinked again there were other faces. I sat up. My clothes were changed. "You're Fiveman!" I exclaimed a little excitedly. The man whose face I first saw frowned while the others smiled. The girl who, I guess, would be about my age spoke and said. "I'm Remi. I know you were sent here by our father to give us that message and that special weapon for the Five Robo." Then she grinned. "Thank you very much for helping us to hear from our parents again." She pointed to the man whom I first saw. "He's our eldest brother. His name is Gaku." Then she pointed to a girl wearing pink t-shirt. "This is Kazumi." Then she grinned to the guy who was wearing a blue shirt. "This is Ken." Then she pointed to the guy wearing clothes that are almost exact to hers. "That's my older twin brother, his name is Fumiya." I smiled and replied. "My name is Kinomoto Kaoru. I came from Planet Genova." Gaku frowned even further and mumbled. "She needs some rest."  
  
Then I over heard their conversation. "How would you know if she isn't some bait from Empress Medor?" Gaku asked his siblings. Tears started to fall down from my eyes. I walked towards them. "How can you think like that? How can you not trust a person whose friends died to protect her? How can you question me? I know you're a skeptic but I don't care. I wasn't even sent here by your father, as this mission would be very dangerous. I ran away ok. I just need to exact revenge from Shubalie. It was just plain luck that I've found you. I don't really care what you think. All I care about is how I would be able to get back at Shubalie. I don't even need your help." I screamed. Remi walked towards me and placed her arms around me protectively. "Gaku, I don't think she came from Empress Medor's forces. I can feel it here…" She pressed her hand to her chest. "…In my heart."  
  
Gaku still doesn't talk with me but the rest of them do. He went to a teacher's seminar in Tokyo so there was a bit peace at home. Kazumi taught me how to cook and Remi brought some clothes for me. She had my haircut as short as hers. My hair used to reach almost the ground. I am in the same size as Remi and a bit taller than Kazumi. I still do not feel comfortable wearing make-up so I did not. Then when Gaku went home he became angry with Remi for having my hair cut. "Why did you do it?" He asked. "I don't know what's wrong with you…" Remi replied. "You don't care about Kaoru so why bother. Anyway I've noticed something, older brother, why are you suddenly so moody since Kaoru came here?" Remi retorted. Gaku seemed to blush but he went out of the room with the others cheering. They then looked at me; I was also blushing and then said. "Remi? Why did you have to do that? He must have been tired coming home from a seminar. Then you…" My words weren't able to continue as the alert sounded. The Force was at it again. 


	3. The Kiss: Almost

The Kiss: Almost  
  
Several months had passed. I've learned many cooking skills and new recipes through cooking books that they've brought for me. Kazumi told me that I had excelled her skills. With nothing much to do, I had decided to improve on my home skills as they put it. I had learned to sew, launder clothes and different house chores. They told me that it was not necessary for me to do it but I told them that since they would not let me work I have to somehow help them. Gaku hadn't wanted to eat the dishes that I cook, because he probably thinks that they are poisoned then Ken pinched his nose, forcing him to open his mouth and Fumiya spoon fed him with a spoonful of the soup I've cooked. Gaku almost choked and as I tried to help him, he brushed my hand aside impatiently and continued eating his meal. Remi and Kazumi were laughing hard but Gaku stared them down. Ken and Fumiya were quiet, as Gaku hadn't removed his stare from them.  
  
"Doesn't it taste great brother?" Asked Ken teasingly after we ate our meal. Gaku was silent. I just ignored their remarks and didn't comment on it. Gaku mostly stays away from the house and just goes to emergencies as suited to their missions. He still doesn't talk to me and had become extremely cranky. "He isn't like that before, you know. He's a true gentleman with ladies and is extremely well mannered. I don't know what's wrong with him. Personally I think he likes you or more than that I think he's in love with you." Remi had once told me. But for me, Gaku remained the silent housemate who refuses to acknowledge my presence.  
  
I still hadn't abandoned my swordsmanship and my trainings as a warrior. As I had been allowed by the Hoshikawa siblings to go out of the house I had to stay within the wilderness, which is the boundary of their abode. It was raining then, I raised my sword. Then someone attacked. It was Gaku he was wearing a blue Yukata with an armor protecting his torso. He raised his sword and started to mock attack me. I blocked his attack with my sword. We had a small match. But we were both silent. Then the rain started to fall from the skies. We were still fighting our match despite the rain. It was first just a light drizzle then it became darker and the rain pour down. Then Gaku placed his arms around me and we took cover under a big tree. I felt cold but Gaku held me closed. He was still silent as he caressed my hair. Then I broke the silence. "I'm sorry to bring such troubles to your family. I know you don't trust me at all. I know that if I were really a foe, one chance that you may give me to prove that I'm not the enemy may be the last. But nevertheless, I have an overwhelming gratitude to your parents for helping my people to still survive and to you and your siblings for helping me." Gaku didn't say anything but just continued stroking my head and then as I felt that he was about to kiss me on my lips, Fumiya and Ken arrived both bringing extra umbrellas and they were wearing rain coats. There were grins on their faces. "Hello, older brother…" They said.  
  
We were already inside the Magma Base with their chants creating such a noise and racket that it made my head hurt. "Gaku and Kaoru was under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They exclaimed. I could not see Gaku's expression as he was behind me but he was silent as usual but when I did stole a glance at him, he was smiled a little but his face suddenly broke into a worried frown. Then it became dark. 


	4. The Girl Who Loves Chicken Soup

The Girl Who Loves Chicken Soup  
  
"Chicken soup would help you a lot you know, so stop fussing…" Gaku said as he spoon-fed me with the warm and awfully good tasting chicken soup. As I swallowed I replied. "I wasn't fussing at all you know. I actually love the taste of chicken soup and I don't know why you guys just don't like it…" I said.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Her body is still getting used to our country's temperature and climate. Genovians are humans but Genova's climate and temperature is more constant than Planet Earth's." Arthur G6 said (In his normal robotic but concerned voice) as he took my temperature after I blacked out. Gaku looked guilty and said. "Sorry, Arthur… Sorry, Kaoru. I really didn't thought that staying out in the rain would affect you that much…" Then Ken murmured but not so discreetly… "Kissing out in the rain..." Gaku blushed red and started to chase Ken with his sword (in its casing now) until Arthur caught him out and said. "You better take a warm bath and change your clothes before you also catch colds."  
  
------------------------------  
  
I've had a fever for a day now and Gaku hadn't left my side. Luckily it was a weekend and wasn't much of a bother for anyone.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Prince Ryuji, how would we be able to find out where she had gone? We are not really sure she had been able to give the Genova Fighter to Dr. Hoshikawa's children…" His female soldier asked. "…Apparently you don't know her. That's why her father hadn't sent a troop to find out whether his only child is surviving or not is because he knows her capabilities. I'm pretty sure she'd found out where Dr. Hoshikawa's children are now…"  
  
"…I had always loved her. I know that one day she'll be our Queen but somehow that fact hadn't gone to her head. The only thing with her is that she doesn't seem to take any interest in a serious relationship. But she'd always had been a good leader and a good warrior…"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I think I can handle myself pretty well now, Gaku. I think you can go to work today for there's no need to fuss about me now." I said that Monday morning. I said as I sat up. Actually I was feeling very fine that morning and felt good enough to do house chores off. Gaku shook his head. "I can't just leave you…" Then Arthur G6 entered the room carrying a basin with water and a towel. "I'll take care of her now Gaku. Just go to work now." I then started to rise. "To tell you there's no need I'm feeling very fine now." I said. Gaku held me and then placed me on my bed. "OK… So you are feeling fine now. But you will need to rest the day. Because of your insistence we didn't bring you to a doctor but for you to go back on working like that is unheard of. Please do rest now." I smiled at him and he smiled back.   
  
------------------------------  
  
The Force attacked that day. All I did was watch out for them through the screen. Then I couldn't believe what I saw, Fiveman helped out Prince Ryuji, my childhood friend from Genova.  
  
------------------------------  
  
That night as they went home I received them with a smile. Ryuji was silent and with him is his bodyguard Viyran. Gaku was looking at me and said. "Why are you up, Kaoru? I thought, I told you to rest…" I placed my index finger on his lips. "I feel so good now. I honestly do. Besides, I've cooked a sumptuous meal for you, guys." I said. Ryuji frowned and said. "Your Royal Highness, Princess Kaoru… You went here to do a job that is not worth your status? They allowed you to do that?" He exclaimed angrily. The Hoshikawa siblings in turn all looked at me. Remi and Kazumi didn't speak, as both of them are quiet. I've told them about it. But Gaku looked angry. He then asked me silently. "Can we talk later, Princess Kaoru?" I nodded but I was at the verge of tears.  
  
"Why didn't you told me about it?" He asked as we were walking out on the wilderness. I was silent. "I'm really sorry, Gaku. I didn't mean not to tell you but…" I said. Then his face turned into a smile. "I'll forgive you this time but next time try not to keep any secret from me." He said silently then he kissed my hand and we started to stroll back home.  
  
That night as I was reading a book, Ryuji walked towards me and asked. "So, will you be coming back with me? My space shuttle has an invisible mode created by Dr. Hoshikawa and we were only found because we were looking for you. Lucky for us, the Fiveman caught us first. You've achieved your mission and proved you are a good warrior. You can go home now…" He said. I stood up. "No, I won't go home. I belong here now Ryuji…" He was silent but I could not read his face as he walked away for it was dark.  
  
"So, older brother…" Ken started as we were eating our breakfast that morning. "…What were you and Kaoru up to last night?" He asked and looked at Fumiya as they both burst out laughingly. Then Ryuji stood up from his seat. "So is this the reason why you don't want to go back home, Kaoru? Is he the reason?" He asked angrily as he glared at Gaku. Gaku then looked at me, his face still wearing his usual serious expression but there was something in his eyes. "Yes, Ryuji, the Hoshikawa siblings are the reason I don't want to come home yet. They've been the siblings I never had. Yes, I am staying here for them. Yes, Gaku Hoshikawa is another reason why I am still staying here. Have you got anything more to say, soldier?" I asked angrily. Ryuji motioned for Viyran and said. "We'll be leaving now… We'll just stay in our Space Shuttle until it gains enough Solar Power. Good-bye, Fiveman. Good bye, Your Royal Highness…" He said with his stare never leaving Gaku. He walked out and I was numb. Then realizing what I've said I placed my hand to my mouth as if to call back the words I've said. They were still looking at me. I sat down. I could feel my cheeks becoming warmer. I could not look at Gaku in the face and it seems for the first time Ken and Fumiya stopped teasing. 


	5. Do You Love Me?

Do You Love Me?  
  
That Friday afternoon as I was preparing supper with Arthur watering the plants. The siblings arrived home early. Then I remembered that it was fair day in the Country School they were teaching in. I smiled at them but couldn't face Gaku. I was silent. Kazumi smiled. "I'll take over from here now, Kaoru. Why don't you go out with Gaku for dinner? You never get out of the house these days. You'll enjoy it." She said. I followed Gaku then we rode his car. I was silent as he drove his car. I hadn't been that much out of the house and was really fascinated by all the buildings and bright lights that I saw. We live in the countryside and this was really my first time to see such sights. At first I didn't comment but I reminisced how different Planet Genova is to Planet Earth.  
  
Genova's citizens are nature-loving people who have a high technology in educating their children and in defending their planet. This is due to the fact that there had been many planets that had attempted to attack our tiny planet. Our buildings remained simple but our gardens and fields are awe-inspiring. As I've studied from books, the climate in our country can be compared to tropical regions of Planet Earth. Despite the fact that our buildings are simple compared to those of Planet Earth we have strong Defense Force Shield surrounding our Planet. But the Defense Force Shield surrounding our planet also gives off laser blasts capable of destroying even the most powerful spacecrafts. It was one of the most high technology weapons in the Milky Way Galaxy but one of Dad's ministers had betrayed him for a promise of immortality. He went to the planet's central command force and bribed the chief scientist to turn off the Defense Force Shield. But all his actions were in vain for when my father found out he had his minister executed.  
  
But back to describing my planet, I believe it is still the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. The grass of our fields is the greenest. Our forests untouched by civilization and are well preserved by its people. The waters of our rivers are crystal clear. That is the reason why I could never forgive Empress Medor and her Zone for destroying such beauty and I would want Shubalie to die at my own hands given the chance for he had led the Zone to massacre my people and ruin a planet's beauty just for them to gain immortality.  
  
"The lights are so beautiful. Don't you think so, Kaoru?" Gaku asked. Then I replied. "Yes, I never saw a sight like this before as Genova does not have these beautiful lights. Crystals light our houses, which gathers energy from the sun during the day. It is also our source of energy in Genova."  
  
It was a long way before we reached the city. Then Gaku stopped in a restaurant, which I've known from a magazine, and from Remi is a place to eat. Then he placed my arm on his and we walked arm by arm together inside the restaurant. He had a conversation with a waiter and his reservation was confirmed. We were seated in a corner of the restaurant which, as Gaku instructed, a non-smoking area. Then after the waiter got our order, we were both quiet. "Why didn't you go home with Ryuji?" He asked. Then I looked away. "You've heard me tell Ryuji the reasons why I do not want to leave Earth. You really don't need to ask me those questions." I said quietly. He stopped talking and became extremely silent. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked. Then I looked at him. He shook his head. "No, I would never want you to leave…" I started to turn away but he held turned my face to meet his and then he held my hands. "Do you know how good I feel when I see your face when I go home?" He said. I started to blush. I was quiet. "I don't know. I just feel so happy. Just your presence makes me forget my problems." "So what are you saying?" I asked. Then he smiled. I felt as if my heart melted. "I'll just tell you later…" He said with a grin on his face that makes me want to blush or get just plainly hit him. I was really expecting him to say that he loves me. I wish he would tell me if he loves me or not. 


	6. The Kiss

The Kiss  
  
Dinner was a silent affair. I told him about Genova, my life training as a soldier, my life as an only child, my parents, my friends, and what I know about his parents. Then in turn he told me about Earth, his life as a teacher, his life as the eldest brother, his siblings, Arthur, his friends, his students, and what he knows about his parents. I got my first taste of wine and I drank too much of it.  
  
Gaku led me out of the restaurant and then after that he carried me to his car. Then he started driving. I wasn't drunk but my vision was not that good and my head hurts. We went to a café. He brought brewed coffee and made me drink it. That really sent me off. Then I went to the Ladies' Room and washed my face. Then he led me out of the Café and we went inside his car then we drove off. Then he started laughing and I made a face and asked him. "Why are you laughing?" I said with a pout. He laughed off harder. "You were sure drunk a while ago." "I'm not drunk." I said defensively. We took the same route we took going to the city. A few minutes later he stopped the car and went out. The side of the road has a part, which has a grassy area, and then Gaku sat down. He looked at me and patted the grass beside him. The place we've sat overlooks the city. He placed his arm around me. Then he turned my face to his and then he kissed me. At first it was a soft kiss and then it started to become more intimate till he was really kissing me. I believe they call it French kiss on Planet Earth. I was enjoying the way he was kissing me, I'm a lady but I was confused. It felt so good but… So after the kiss ended I stood up and slapped him. He was dumbfounded and followed me to the car but I stopped as I saw him following. "Why did you do that?" He asked still surprised that I slapped him. I was really mad. "What was that kiss for?" I asked him. "You asked me why I feel so happy to see you, so I…" I scowled. "So you are telling me you are happy to see me because of physical reasons. You like me in the house because I'm pretty, because I'm sexy, because I cook good or because I'm a good housekeeper?" I asked.  
  
"That's not true…" He said silently. He looked at me and I looked back at him. "I don't just want you to stay in the house just because of that. I want you to stay because…" He continued. "Because of what?" I asked. He was silent. I didn't continue to ask him and as he was about to enter his side of the car I followed him. "Because of what, Gaku? Answer me!" I asked more persistently this time. He didn't say anything but remained silent. We went home without talking. 


	7. Good Bye Ryuji

Good Bye Ryuji  
  
The next day there had been an attack by the Zone. But this time hadn't been a particularly crafty one. They were already in the Five Robo. Gaku had called on Arthur. I went there with him unbeknownst to Gaku. We were near Ryuji's Space Shuttle. They were trying to get him a while ago but Ryuji, the sly and crafty guy that he is nowhere in sight. They had been able to finish the monster as they've always had. Then before I knew what was happening Shubalie grabbed me. Then he shouted. "Five Red, I now have Princess Kaoru. I know that you value your little princess! Go down here and we'll talk think about me not killing the little pretty face!" He exclaimed. "No! Don't do that Gaku! Please, I'll never forgive you if you do that! Finish that monster off!" I cried out. I couldn't move for Shubalie's sword at my throat. Five Red stepped down from the Five Robo and walked towards Shubalie. The others stepped down too and Arthur sent the Five Robo off at Gaku's command. "Five Red, if you love her… Surrender to me!" Then Five Red started planted his sword on the ground and started to walk towards Shubalie. Then Shubalie shoved me off and placed his sword on Five Red's throat. "You'll now get what you deserve or interfering with our plans! Die, Five Red!" He laughed off.   
  
Then I saw Ryuji. He ran towards Shubalie and pushed Five Red. Shubalie got so mad that he thrust his sword on Ryuji's chest. "You pesky little idiot!" He exclaimed. Gaku was able to get his sword and he fought off Shubalie while his sibling fought off the Zone foot soldiers. I sat beside Ryuji. "I now know why you chose him over me, he's a true man. He'll protect you whatever it may cause him. He really loves you. He's also a lucky man to get your love. I now know that I've got nothing to worry for he'll take care of you for me. I just want you to know that I love you, Kaoru. You've always known that." Vayrin was beside me and she was crying. "Prince Ryuji, why did you leave me?" She cried out. I was silent but tears fell from my eyes. I've lost a friend.  
  
They've buried Ryuji. Vayrin decided to go home and accomplish the final task given to her by Ryuji. Which was to go home and tell that King and Queen of Genova, my father and mother, that I've found the Hoshikawa siblings and to tell his parents that he'd done his people and the Milky Way Galaxy a service by helping out the Fiveman. Tears still fell from my eyes; Gaku placed his arm on my shoulders and told me that it was OK to cry for a friend.  
  
Ryuji had been a very good friend to me. He is a relative whom I've considered like a brother for a period of time till he and I didn't got along when for a time too many that he tattled on me, proving that he's a coward. But he had been my childhood companion. We learned the art of using the sword together but he wasn't able to pass in Skyborg Academy so he was educated at home. But most of our free time was spent on swords fighting. He listens to me when no one will. He makes me feel good about myself despite the fact that my mother wasn't really pleased that I am training as a soldier.  
  
He'd always have been a good friend and I will miss him. 


	8. Minami: Gaku's Beloved

Minami  
  
Gaku and I are still in no speaking terms. We were just polite housemates. I know that he loves me but he makes no move to say it to me. His siblings noticed it but made no comments about it.  
  
We were eating that morning when Ken asked Gaku a question. "Do you remember Minami, Gaku? I saw her today. Her niece is my student." Gaku nodded but remained silent. "She hasn't changed. She's still beautiful, Gaku. Besides you're the first thing that she asked when she met me." Ken smiled. Kazumi elbowed him and looked at me but I looked down at the table. I am not in a good mood. I felt Gaku's gaze on me but I didn't acknowledge it and started removing their plates on the table.  
  
A week passed and Gaku rarely goes home to eat lunch as he used to do or sometimes-even supper. Ken told us that he's dating Minami. "Does that bother you at all, Kaoru?" Ken asked. I never answered his questions and quickly busied myself over with a chore or two. "You are a lot more beautiful than she is." Commented Fumiya once when he felt that all of Ken's teasing was wrecking havoc in me. Remi suggested for me to take a home study program in teaching and then taking the board exam. Fumiya taught me how to drive a car. Ken taught me how to fix the car since Fumiya wasn't good at fixing cars. It removes my mind off things, but not all the time. Sometimes, whenever I wasn't doing anything, I'd be crying my heart out in silence. "Gaku had been a coward. Maybe he loves me but can't admit it. Or maybe I've just been there for him after a long time he spent without much female company."  
  
Then came the night Gaku didn't go home for supper. But he called to say he was late, his siblings weren't worried because of the call, but I couldn't sleep. He went home about midnight. He was slightly drunk. I was waiting for him, when he did come home I was there, awaiting his return silently. He sat down the couch, which was the time he noticed I was there. "Remi, why are you still awake?" He spoke silently. He probably thought I was Remi because I was wearing Remi's sweatshirt and it was dark. I did not say a word. He silently hugged me. That was when I realized that he was crying. I held him back. But I was still silent. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was scared. Heroes aren't supposed to cry. Heroes are supposed to be brave all the time, especially not Five Red, not Gaku Hoshikawa. Heroes aren't supposed to cry especially not the guy who raised his siblings when they were separated with their parents. But I decided to hold back. He might not confide in me if he found out that I'm not his sister.  
  
"Remi, what's wrong with me? Why can't she love me back? I did everything I could but…" He sadly told me. Tears started to fall from my eyes. He was talking about Minami of course. "… I thought dating Minami would…" He faltered. Tears still falling from his eyes. I hugged him close to me. It was dark so he would not found out that I am not Remi or that I was Kaoru crying my heart out for him. My heart shattered to small pieces by the time he said her name. She was the reason of his heartbreak. If I could just get my hands on her scrawny neck, I'd kill her. Then he continued again. "I thought it would make Kaoru jealous, but as Ken repeatedly said, she showed no reaction or even the smallest jealousy or concern. I thought she loves me, she used to act that way before, concerned even… But nowadays…" I can't believe what he just said. Could it be? "I love Kaoru so much and she doesn't even care or give a damn about me. It was my fault. I was so fast, that it seemed like I scared her. So I dated Minami so I could forget about Kaoru but I just can't. I know it's unfair to Minami but… I wish I could give her up, but I just love Kaoru too much…" He could not speak more. He fell asleep. I removed his coat and shoes and gave him a blanket so that he could sleep comfortably on the couch even though he won't be able to stretch comfortably. I kissed his cheek and brushed his hair aside from his face. "Tomorrow I would make up for all my mistakes for you, Gaku!" I told him determinedly.  
  
The next morning when I woke up Gaku was already up. No matter how late he sleeps, he usually gets up earliest. I prepared a picnic basket and a note for his siblings on the refrigerator before I greeted him. As usual he didn't say a word to me but I greeted him. "Good morning! How well did you sleep?" I asked him. "Fine…" He said silently. I smiled at him, yet his face showed no emotion yet I know he was confused because I greeted him when I usually don't even talk to him when we're alone. His siblings weren't up yet for it was a Saturday so they can have a bit of a lie in. I held his hand and squeezed it, reflecting on how big his hands are compared to mine. "Look, I just learned how to drive. Would you mind if I drive your car around?" He removed his hand from my grasp took his keys from his pocket and handed it to me. "The keys for the house is there…" He replied. I shook my head. "I already prepared a picnic basket and I was hoping you would come with me…" I continued. He shook his head and raised his mug of coffee and said. "I went home pretty late last night, in case you didn't know. I went home about midnight. I still have hang over for drinking too much. I was lucky I didn't die out on the road when I drove home…" He answered but I didn't let him finish. I nodded and grinned at him. "I know you went home late. I was with you last night, in case you didn't remember…" Then I blushed. "That's why I was hoping, we can get to talk about things…" He looked at me but his face did not betray his feelings. "Besides, I need you to be with me because I don't have any license…" I laughed as he followed me to the garage.  
  
He still hadn't said a word even when I was driving down. Then I stopped at a particularly grassy place, which is still far away from town. I took out the picnic basket and set a big mat on the grass. Gaku did not say a word but took a seat beside me. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked. I sat up straight and smiled. "Maybe you should begin by saying that you love me?" Then I pulled him to me and kissed his cheek. I know he was surprised but he did not say a word but hugged me. When we separated but still he hadn't said a word. I was about to get the picnic basket while crawling on the mat when he suddenly grabbed me by my waist and sat me on his lap. He trailed kisses on my nape and I giggled. "You're tickling me!" I laughed. He did not say a word but pushed me down on the mat and set himself on top of me. Covering my small body with his. He seemed so big compared to me. He kissed my face with small kisses until finally he kissed my lips. "I love you." He then said silently. Then he rose and fixed himself and I hugged him and kissed him. "I love you too…" I replied and then blushed crimson red as I said so. He smiled and then he fixed the picnic basket for us to eat our breakfast.  
  
We returned before lunch. I was blushing red when we returned while Gaku's siblings were staring at us. Gaku did not say anything but pulled out my chair before I took my seat. He sat on his usual chair and strummed his fingers on the table, smiling widely. Ken and Fumiya looked at him and at me then they both grinned. I looked down the table and blushed. Remi nudged Gaku and he nodded. Her face broke into a grin and when Kazumi noticed it she also smiled. Ken and Fumiya cheered. "Yahoo!" Gaku's face became flushed but he also smiled.  
  
Remi and Kazumi helped fixed me up on our second date. We were just together all weekend long and his siblings were too happy to bother us. Come Monday, Gaku has to go back to work. So I went to the school to bring their lunch. I went inside the faculty room for it was lunch break. I saw a woman sitting on his lap kissing him. I was silent and just sat on a chair in front of them, Gaku was trying to push her off and I knew they hadn't seen me until Gaku had properly pushed her off. "Kaoru…" He said silently. I was silent and glared at the woman who rose from Gaku's lap. "Is she your girlfriend?" She purred silently at Gaku and then looked at me. I smiled, remembering my manners. I extended my hand. "Kaoru, Kinomoto Kaoru." I introduced myself. She ignored my polite gesture and stood in front of me. She is smaller in stature than I am. But she sneered and said. "My name is Minami. I was Gaku's girlfriend till you came. Should have known, he takes fancy on those immature innocent little girls for he really feels strong and manly with." I grinned. "Well, thank goodness, he doesn't like haggard little bitches…" I said as I looked down on her, still smiling and stole glance at Gaku who in turn couldn't look at me in the eye. She was about to slap me but I caught her hand. I shook my head and twisted her arm. "Better get the hell out of here before I do something harsh. I used to be in the army." At that she scampered out of the office but before she did so I had the last word. "…And oh… That's one of the reasons why Gaku likes me so much, he likes strong girls."   
  
Gaku was still staring at me. I smiled at him. "It's not as you think it is." He said softly. I nodded. "There are also some girls like that back home." I laughed as I set out to prepare his lunch. He did not say a word but placed his arm on my waist and started kissing me on my nape. "If you want to get intimate… Not at all proper for a teacher, what will your students' think of you if they saw us? Wait till we go home, O.K.?" I turned to look at him and he smiled back at me as he kissed me softly. 


End file.
